Harry's Elven Friend
by donalddeutsch
Summary: The school has been taken by Voldemort, Harry is no where to be found, Ron and Hermione know something, but aren't talking. A month later a group of warriors comes and takes back the school, led by none other than Harry Potter. Please read and review, i
1. Default Chapter

**Harry's Elven Friend**

Chapter One: Prologue

Voldemort had taken over the school a little over a month ago, and had most of the school in the dungeons as his prisoners. There was one student that was missing that had him most worried at the time tho. Harry Potter had been in a running battle with the Death Eaters along with his friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron were caught when they were cornered in a corner of the castle, but Harry wasn't with them. They had taken out 20 Death Eaters before being overran by 5 of the inner circle along with a few of the Slytherin's that were Death Eaters also. They were taken, beaten and thrown into the dungeons with the rest of the school that were against Voldemort. Voldemort didn't know what to do with them yet, he was just playing with them at this time.

"Where is Potter? The last anyone saw of him, he was with you two when you were having that battle." Voldemort was having one of his interrogation tries at Ron and Hermione, but they weren't talking about it. He had tried legimenns on them, but couldn't find out anything from his mind probes. Either they didn't know anything more than he did, or they had learned occulamancy and was blocking out the information from him. "Well if you won't talk, maybe I should kill you, but then again, if I do that, Harry won't be to eager to come back now would he. Hmm, I think that I will keep you and the rest of your people my prisoners, and as bait to get Potter back to rescue you. You know that he will come back, he has the hero complex and all." He cast the Crucio curse on both of them once more, before having Draco and his goons drag them back to the dungeons with the others.

"Ron, Hermione, are you two ok?" The headmaster was really worried when the two of them came back from their latest interrogation session. "Did he find out what you know?"

"No he didn't find out what we know, but he almost got through. I'm sorry Professor, you know that we can't tell you what we know, for they are listening in on us in here just in case." They held onto each other, and comforted each other from the latest attack from Voldemort to get into their minds. "Have we lost anyone yet?" Hermione was worried for their other friends that were still down in the dungeons with them.

"No, the younger ones are getting along with what is going on, but I don't know how long we will be able to last. Did he say anything about what he is going to do to us?" Minerva McGonaggal asked this. She was really worried about what they were going to do to them. She was most worried about what was going to happen to the muggle borns, and the half bloods.

"He was going to kill us all, but then decided that he was going to keep us as hostages to get Harry to come back with his hero complex. I hope that he knows what he is doing, but I know that he won't let us get hurt." Hermione was hoping beyond hope that things would be ok. She was most worried for his girlfriend and her best friend and future sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley. She was worried sick that her boyfriend wasn't with them. Hermione tried her hardest to tell her that everything was all right with Harry, but couldn't tell her much with Voldemort having their conversations being listened into and all.

**OUTSIDE THE CASTLE IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

"Our you sure sir, I mean are you sure that this is the only way to get the school back?" A tall man bristling with weapons, and having a smile on his face asked the young man that was leading the small group of warriors that were preparing for battle to take back Hogwart's.

"Of course I'm sure Marcus, this is the way to do it. I know that it sounds like suicide, but Moldiewarts won't be expecting just a small group of people to fight to take back the school. Don't worry, we are the most highly trained group of warriors from Mystix that they could afford to let come. You trained me yourself Marcus, and I trust your judgement with my life. Now let's go get the school and my family and friends back." He smiled at the man before him, and raised his hand in signal that it was time to go.

The group of 20 warriors started to make their way out of the Forbidden Forest, silently making their way up to the forest. They quietly made their way into the castle through te front doors, and took out the sentries that were watching the doorway. They weren't being nice about it, they were killing the Death Eaters without any questions. If they surrendered, they were tied up, and sent outside to where there was waiting guards for the prisoners. They made their way from floor to floor starting with the great hall, where they found around thirty death eaters with no prisoners. They found that it was the meeting hall for the Death Eaters and Voldemort. They weren't so lucky in that Voldemort wasn't there at the time. "Damn, he must be off interrogating some of the prisoners someplace." The leader of the group walked up to one of their prisoners, and took off their mask. He smiled when he saw who it was, and then sneered at the cowering man. "Ok wormtail, you have one chance to tell me this, where is Voldemort?"

"Harry, is that you? I can't tell you where he is, for he will kill me." He was shaking now at the look that Harry was giving him.

"I don't care if he would kill you or not. If you don't tell me, I will do worse than just kill you. I should just let you be, and send you off to the jail cell that you deserve, but I need you. Now where is he?" This time when he asked, he had a vicious looking dagger at his throat, and drawing a little bit of blood from the traitor.

"Sir, sir, we have found him. He has a bunch of the students down in the dungeons holding them as a shield in front of him yelling for whoever it is that is in charge of our group. He is threatening to kill them if you don't surrender right now, and the rest of us leave. The rest of his Death Eaters have already left via Port-Key, or other means, he is the only one that is left, at least as far as we can tell."

"Thank you Marcus, tell everyone to do a complete sweep of the school, and that I will go down to talk to him. He won't be getting out of here alive, if I have anything to do with it. Now what to do with you Peter?" He smiled wickedly at the little man that he had at dagger point at this time. "Hmm, what do you think Marcus? What should I do with the traitor that betrayed my parents so many years ago?" He turned to the young man that was with him.

The man looked him up and down and scowled. "Well I think that you should kill him. But then that is what my people do to known blood traitors, or those that betray our families. Now this is what I think, what you do is up to you. Didn't you say that he could clear your godfathers name also. Well then I think that you should take him to the ministry to prove that, then have him killed." Marcus smiled, and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew saw that they were facing the Elves, and he knew of their ideas of family and traitors, and he shook in fear. He knew that they didn't take kindly to traitors, and they executed them usually on sight.

"Sounds like a good idea to me my friend. I am asking you for one last favor my friend, will you look after him while I take care of our problem in the dungeons. Be careful, he is an Ani-Magus, rat form, and he is known for slipping into that form to get away from situations." Harry smiled and watched as Wormtail squirmed. "You have permission to kill him with undo prejudice if he tries to escape."

Harry made his way down to the dungeons striding with a purpose. When he got down there, the sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold. Voldemort hadn't seen him yet, but he saw that he had Ginny by the neck with his wand at it, and had Ron, Hermione and around 10 other students arranged in front of him, with the Slytherins that were with him sneering behind him. Draco Malfoy was one that he couldn't read actually, and it made him think.

Voldemort yelled out, "come down here you coward. Don't think that I don't know that you have gotten my message already. If you don't show yourself in the next 10 seconds, I will kill this girl in my arms. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 ..." Before he could say another number, Harry pulled his hood up over his face, and stepped out from the shadows, and disguising his voice, he said.

"Now now Tom, we don't want you to do that do we." He had a bow and arrow out and pointing directly at Voldemort's face. "Now let them go, and face me like a man."

"Face you like a man, I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously know who I am. Who is it that I am facing, I should at least get a chance to know who it is that I am going to kill before I kill off these people." He smirked as he saw the man slowly lower his hood, and smile at him.

"I am known by a few names Voldemort, but I prefer Harry James Potter, the-boy-that's-going-to-kick-your-arse." He shot an arrow at Voldemort through his side having his grasp on Ginny be released. "Now surrender Tom, the only Death Eaters that you have left, are the ones that are standing behind you, these students. They are either all dead, captured or they ran like the weak fools that they are." Harry smiled at the look that Voldemort gave him at this. "What are you surprised that I would be able to get back and take out your little group of what, 100 Death Eaters without a problem. Well I came with friends, and we took them out."

"You have friends here?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Where are they now? I don't see them, and it looks like it's around 20 against one odds. Do you think that you can take us all out? I don't think so Potter, you see, you don't have anything that will protect you from killing you, but we have all these hostages, to put in front of you. Now either you surrender, or we will kill all of them." Voldemort laughed at this, and saw the look that Harry gave him, and stopped his cackling a bit. "What is it Potter, why do you laugh at me? There can't be anything that is up your sleeve, or you would have pulled it off by now."

Harry just smiled as he saw something that Voldemort obviously didn't, for behind him, 5 of the Slytherin's that were supposed loyal Death Eaters, had taken out the other 15 before they could let their master know what was going on. He decided that it was time to let the cat out of the bag now. "Now now, Tom, I don't think that 1 on 6 would be to fair to you. You see, if you look behind you, 15 of your death eaters have been taken out by the other 5, and you are now outnumbered by them who have their wands trained on you. Now you can either a. surrender, b. die, or c. and this one is highly unlikely, escape. Now I know that you are known for your spectacular escapes, but you are surrounded, and in the dungeons of a school that you can't aparate out of, so I don't know how you would leave, so that only leaves the other two options open. So what will it be Voldemort?" Harry laughed a bit, and fired another arrow at him, hitting him in the shoulder knocking his wand out of his hand.

What he did then, surprised everyone. He started laughing hysterically, and just touched a button on his cloak, and disappeared. "Damn, I hate automatic Port-Keys. Is everyone ok, are there any serious injuries?" Harry called the rest of his friends down, saying that he is gone, and that everything is done here, the castle was theirs again. He went about and checked on all the students, releasing the students and Professors, and thanking the five Slytherins that helped them out against Voldemort. "It's good to see that you five had decided to join our side in this. I will work on getting that mark off your arm, along with the one on Professor Snapes." He shook hands with all five of them. They were, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zambini. They just nodded and said that they would do it anytime for the cause.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny caught up with Harry and his new friends as they were releasing the others from the dungeons asking. "Where have you been Harry? Who are your new friends? How did you guys do it?" These were just a few of the questions that they had for him, but Harry held up his hand saying.

"Now everyone, calm down, and when we get everyone free and down to the Great Hall so I can explain everything." He had just released the Professors after sending the students down to the Great Hall with his friends. "How are you doing Headmaster, Professor McGonaggal, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape. Is everyone ok? Don't worry, it's all over, and no one was lost of the students. Now we need to get down to the Great Hall so I can introduce my friends, and explain what has happened and where I was for the last month." He smiled at the Professors, who all had questions but knew that they would have their answers when they got down to the Great Hall. They were especially wondering why Harry was covered in weapons, and Armor.

When they all got down to the Great Hall, they had at least one of their questions answered, but it brought about some more questions. What they found when they got down there, were 20 Elven Warriors all in Elven Armor, and bristling with weapons standing guard over the captured Death Eaters, and watching the Great Hall. Harry waved his hand, and the Great Hall was turned back into the eating area that it was before the siege. He waved his hand again, and had all the captured Death Eaters tied up and a note pinned to one of their robes saying that Hogwart's has been taken back, and back in the Headmaster's hands, before sending them off to the Ministry of Magic to people that he trusted.

When Harry walked up to the Head Table, the students and Professors all gave him and his Elven Friends a standing ovation for their taking back of the school. He bowed slightly to them, and then got their attention before going on with what had happened.

"I suppose you all want to know where I was, who these people are and how we got the school back. I will answer all these questions and some more after we have something to eat." He clapped his hands, and when Dobby appeared in front of him, he asked the excited elf to get food ready for the staff and students now that the school was back in their hands. Dobby bowed and went back to the kitchens to get the food ready. Ten minutes later, the whole of the school were eating, and talking amongst themselves.

After eating, Harry stood and started in on his story. "Well this is going to be an interesting story, so you better sit back, and please don't ask any questions til I'm done. Thank you. Well it all started when Ron, Hermione and I were having the running battle with the Death Eaters all over the school, and ended up being cornered."

A/N: I think I will stop this chapter here, or it will run on for another 5 or 10 pages before I can stop. Please read and review, this is going to be finished, unlike my previous try at a Harry Potter, Elves story. Please as always read and review. —Donald


	2. Training in Mystix

**Harry's Elven Friend**

AKA: Mystix's Elven Order of Light

Chapter Two: Training in Mystix

"It all started while Ron, Hermione and I were having the running battle with the Death Eaters throughout Hogwart's and then were cornered. Now I have a few people that I would like to ask to come up here first before I go on. Will Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zambini and Professor Severus Snape please come forward for both some recognition, and for something that I am prepared to help some of you with. Also, if there is anyone else that is either wearing by choice or by force the Dark Mark that are here, please come forward also." Harry wasn't surprised when there wasn't anyone else that came forward besides the five Slytherin's that he had mentioned and the Professor. "Now that I have these people here in front of the students, I have a few things to say about them. First, Ginny I must apologize to you for not being able to help out before last night, and leaving you and my friends in the hands of Voldemort. I hope that one day you can forgive me for that, and it might sound a bit conceited, but after I explain some other things, you might find it easier to forgive me." He smiled weakly down at her as she was showing no emotion at this time, but he could tell that she was waiting for what he had to say about the last month. "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, I pronounce now that you are free of your wizards debt to me to keep quiet about what happened that night in the hallway. If you would like, you may discuss it with anyone you want, or just keep it to yourselves." He was relieved when they rushed up to him and gave him a big hug telling him that they were there for him to help explain what was going on to the others, and that they hadn't told anyone, not Voldemort. "Thank you guys, that makes me feel a lot better. Professor Snape, will you please come to me with the Five other Slytherins that I had asked to come up here. These six people were instrumental in the final defeat of the Death Eaters this very night. Professor Snape in that he has been teaching Ron, Hermione and myself the art of Occulamancy, and we became masters of it. These five young Slytherins you all might know as some of the most mean, vindictive of them, well except for Blaise, but they came to me one night to tell me that if and whenVoldemort attacked the school, that they would help me take back the school. They stood on the sidelines of the Death Eater meetings, and were instrumental in letting us know at least a little before the attack happened. They might have been with the Death Eaters, but they were on our side. They were with 15 of their compatriots down in the corridor in the dungeon with Voldemort who had a few of the students hostage when I came down. They took the other 15 out while I was talking with Voldemort, and were instrumental in the eventual expulsion of Voldemort from the castle. These 6 deserve our applause as much as me and my compatriots do for taking back the school. So what do you say Hogwart's, do we recognize our saviors?" He smiled as the student body as a whole, and the staff along with the warriors of light stood to give them the standing ovation that they deserved. There was quite a few tears in the eyes of the Slytherins as they saw the applause.

As the ovation calmed down Harry smiled at Dumbledore who had his constant twinkle to his eyes, then he noticed that Ginny had walked up to him and hugged him. "I forgive you Harry, I think I understand why you did it. Just never ever do that to me again, do you hear?" Everyone that was near by had a laugh at the temper that the young red head had, but knew that she loved the boy-who-lived with all her heart. They were just waiting for the day that the four friends made it official, and announced to the school that they were going to be having a double wedding with the four of them. They figured that it would happen by the end of this year, for the golden trio were in their 7th year, and Ginny was in her 6th. Now that this happened, there was bets going on that by the time that the day was through, that they would be engaged.

"Now on to the other reason that I have called these 6 up here. I have been given the ability over the last month to remove the Dark Mark from your arms, and free you from your enslavement to Voldemort. Will you trust me to do this, I promise that it will only hurt for a little bit, but then it will be gone forever." Harry gave the six of them a reassuring smile, and hoped that they would at least trust him enough to do this.

The 5 students looked at each other, then at their head of household for advice. Professor Snape was as much flabbergasted as the rest of them on what to do about this. On one hand, they were being asked to trust the last bastion of the light side, knowing that he was the only one who could take out Voldemort, and the hated rival of most of them, but on the other hand, he was offering them the release from what they didn't want now anyway. They were just wondering who was going to be the brave one, and come up to him first. They looked at each other, then looked at Draco for he was the leader of their group, and he nodded. He walked up and stuck out his left hand exposing the forearm and the dark mark to him. "Ok Po.. I mean Harry, I will trust you on this, and let you do this to me. If it works, then the rest of them will come up and have it happen. Just remember that you are having a trust put upon you from people that have learned not to trust people as a rule. Don't take this trust lightly, for it isn't lightly given."

Harry nodded, and waved his wand over Draco's left forearm chanting a old elven spell that made the mark flash a bright red, and a small gasp escaped from Draco's lips, but it was quickly dissipated and so was the mark. "There you go Draco, it's all gone. That wasn't that bad now was it?" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired Slytherin and laughed a little bit at the genuine smile he got back. "Now I think I am ready to accept the offer of friendship that you offered me 7 years ago on our first train ride to Hogwart's." Harry offered his hand in friendship, and was happy that Draco took it in return. He then cast the spell on the others, and they were all happy to be gone of the mark, including having tears come to the eyes of the Potions Master eyes and was truly touched by his thanks.

"Now if you would all go back to your seats, I thank you all for your help. Now I will tell you all about what had happened over the last month to me. First off, I know some of you might think that this will be funny, but the house elves are more in contact with their older cousins the High Elves than most would believe.We were approached by Dobby and a few other of the house elves while we had our backs to the wall. They took us down to the Kitchens through one of their ways, and we met up with the leader of the Mystixs Order of Light, which you see my squad of behind me, and told that they would take me to train, and in one month that we would be back to take back the castle. Well we were a bit skeptical, but we were also desperate to do something. Ron and Hermione knew all about what was going on, but were sworn to a Wizard's oath to keep this secret so Voldemort wouldn't know whereI was. I have been in Mystix's training with the Order of Light in both weapons, which you can see that I'm bristling with, along with Magic, both with and without the wand. I have learned all kinds of potions, Healing, and other things that helps me with the Elven Race." He looked over to Ron and Hermione with a questioning look, and at their nod he went on. "I will go on with what went on after some sleep, but there is something that I would like to announce hopefully. There was something that happened that day that will bring about something special around in the next few months. Ginny will you come up here along with Ron and Hermione." When they came up, Ron and Hermione were smiling, but Ginny was looking bewildered. Harry kneeled in front of Ginny and pulled out a small ring box and asked. "Will you marry me Ginnny?"

Ginny just looked at him with awe in her eyes and nodded. She then gave him a big hug and a kiss before answering him out loud. "Of course I will Harry."

Harry smiled at her, and placed the ring onto her finger. "Well that makes it a double announcement then. I would like to announce the engagement of myself and Ginny Weasley, and the engagement of my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." They all blushed at the applause that was sent up to them.

A/N: Sorry for not beingmuch onthe training, but I'm not much on descibing it. The next chapter will be Ron and Hermione's story about the month and what they did, along with the weddings. Please Read and review. ---Donald


End file.
